moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Akrielle
Akrielle is a tall, aggressive Draenei shaman known extensively in the field of organized fighting, and minorly in engineering communities, the Earthen Ring and the Alliance military. Appearance Body Standing at a tall 8'5, Rielle has a habit of towering above fellow women of her race, even matching up with some of the taller men. She lacks the distinctive curves that other women of her race flaunt, though she does still have some shape to her body. Her skin appeared to be soft, free of blemishes save a few small scars on her body, though at times it would be hard to tell due to her tendency to not show skin in the armors she wears. That very armor would overcompensate for a fairly unimpressive bust in terms of size, appearing to be slightly below average for a woman of her height. Rielle's arms appeared to have defined muscle. In tight fitting shirts it was very visible, though not so much when she wore chainmails or heavy leathers. Her legs appeared to be one of her stronger areas, slightly heavier in muscle than the rest of her body - though it did not stand out much unless she was using them. On her right arm was a tattoo of the draenic racial crest, situated just below the shoulder. Her voice had a rather mild draenic accent, though it was often overshadowed by a more nasaly, stereotypically 'nerdy' one. It would be hard to tell she had an accent at all if it wasn't for certain mannerisms in her speech, such as broken common at times and overuse of some words, 'yes' being her favorite. Her horns are curved back and sharpened, as are her hooves. At times her both might be painted, though recently this has become a bit of a rarity. Rielle's lips are rather full, and probably one of her best features. They are often painted black to match her armor, and at times she can be found adorned with two spiderbite lip rings. Both her tongue and bellybutton had piercings that she ocasionally wore, both with giveaways to prevent grabbing. Armor Rielle usually chooses between five seperate outfits: #Her "Ebony Elementalist" brawlpub getup: Black mail armor that appeared to be tight fitting, often a bit battleworn. Underneath her chainmail vest is a grey sweater, littered with hastily stitched patches and small bloodstains, the latter of which would only really visible up close. On her head rested a black and white striped hat that appeared to be rather small for her - it would not be uncommon to find bloodstains on it. Lastly, she would almost always have a cape hanging down from her right shoulderpad. On colder days there would be a black and white patterned scarf around her neck, covering her lower face. Her gloves in this form were rigged to contain two concealed blades, though these were rarely ever touched. #An outfit specifically used for more formal shamanistic gatherings, or when on her pilgrimmage to Tanaris or Uldum: A red and gold chaimail robe, adorned with fine details and swirling patterns. Her shoulderpads had two rotating rings on them, the center of them radiating a bright light, revealing a few floating star illusions. She wears a helmet with a removeable faceplace, though even when it was off there would often be a bandana concealing the bottom half of her face, a display of modesty around unstable wind elementals. #Any random assortment of civilian clothes, though they were all usually upperclase in nature. Her favorite, however, is a brown vest over a frilly white shirt, decorated with golden lining and buttons. Here pants matched the colour of the vest, though save for the belt they had no hint of gold. #A pirate outfit. It appeared to have gone through hell and back, and didn't appear to fit her all too well. The outfit was made up of a white, exposed shirt, red silk pants, and black boots. #Her engineering garb. She usually would wear this when deployed in the military, but lately she has been seen casually strolling around Stormwind in it. The outfit consisted of a brown sleeveless shirt, showing off her defined arm muscle and tattoo, though often these would be hidden away thanks to bandages - she would often get injured when going about the tasks this outfit was designed for. Rielle would usually have on a pair of brown shorts in this outfit, though she had a tendency to switch to long pants for cold weather. Her hands were covered by leather gloves that went up nearly to her wrist, covered in blood and oil stains, as were here boots that went up to about the knee. On her were two large drills, appearing to be used both for combat and engineering. Pre-Azeroth Life Though Akrielle's recollection of her early life is hazy at best, support from friends as well as the discovery of a few records in the Exodar helped piece together the puzzle that was her history. Birth and Childhood Akrielle was born at an unspecified date in Farahlon, though her family shortly departed for a pilgrimmage to Nagrand. It was there that she spent a lot of her childhood, quickly finding interest in studying. She would often sneak out to peak on the orcs, finding the concept of shamanism fascinating. She tried her hardest to commune with the elements, but never found success. She instead turned to other fields such as medicine and crystal technology. She eventually gave birth to an illegitimate child around this time, Rya'nuu. Fleeing from Draenor Akrielle was roughly an early adult when things went south in Draenor, fully able to understand what was going on and aid in the efforts against the orcs. It was around this time that she took up extensive bodybuilding, finding a huge enjoyment in it. She learned to fight effectively, which she eventually combined with her later teachings. All her family, save her cousin, were killed as a result of the orcs - motivating her to seek out the best methods of slaughtering them. She was seperated from her child during this time, and still does not know her whereabouts. The Exodar Her time on the Exodar was mind-numbingly boring. She was restricted mostly to bodybuilding and studying engineering. Eventually she came upon Farseer Nobundo, and always being sort of the rebellious kind, looked away from the paths that her more pious brothers and sisters took to study shamanism, this time with proper guidance. She ran into difficulty at first, but her dedication and interest worked out for her and she quickly found herself excelling. She combined her mastery over the elements with her combat training from Draenor into an interesting fighting style in which she enhanced her weaponry with both wind and frost, enabling her to pull off some interesting, unexpected moves while fighting. She eventually used her early research into crystal technology to land a job as a maintenance worker for the Exodar, aiding the Naaru and other Draenei in keeping the vessel in good shape. The Crash Rielle was very lucky, and sustained only minor head trauma during the crash of the Exodar. She used her extremely minor understanding of field medicine to help treat survivors, though she was better tasked with salvaging the wreckage and aiding in the construction of shelter. Azerothian Life Akrielle has made quite a name for herself despite being very new to this world, and she thrives to see every last bit of it. First Contact Rielle initially stuck around Azuremyst Isle, aiding in basic repairs of the Exodar. Once it was in a condition to at least live in again, she quickly set out to explore the world and better familiarize herself with the Draenei's newfound allies. Pilgrimmage to Tanaris Rielle quickly set her sights for southern Kalimdor, eventually coming upon the vast desert of Tanaris. Finding it perfect to commune with the element of air, she decided it would be the best place to stay. The nearby city of Gadgetzan was where she learned about Azerothian branches of engineering, easily taking a liking to it. The solitude of the desert also allowed her to hone both her warrior and shamanistic abilities, something she still looks back to with great pride. Journey to the Eastern Kingdoms Upon finding that she really had nothing left to gain from Tanaris, Rielle made way to Steamwheedle Port and set sail for Booty Bay. She spent a few nights in the town, taking in the culture, before heading up north towards central Stranglethorn. She set out camp for the night and drifted off to sleep, only to awake to an ambush. Too tired to defend herself, she was quickly hauled back south as a prisoner of the Bloodsail pirates. Strangley enough, the pirates took a liking to her - finding her rather rude and blunt nature to be impressive for her kind. Noticing this, she challenged the captain to a drinking contest and came out on top, buying her freedom, a neat set of clothes, and a pretty neat story to tell. She soon found herself unprepared for the journey north as her supplies were stolen, and passed out near the Rebel Camp. She was treated for dehydration, hearing tales of Stormwind City from the nearby guards. Deciding that was where she wanted to go, she made her way north to the grand city itself! The Alliance Military: Part I Rielle spent many months in Stormwind, finding the park to be the most enjoyable place to relax as she enjoyed the company of Kaldorei. Her peaceful days were cut short as the armies of the Lich King attacked the city, provoking a patriotism in here that hadn't manifested since Draenor. She joined up with the military as a stormcaller and was quickly deployed to Northrend, finding herself on the front lines of battle in Dragonblight and eventually Icecrown Glacier itself. She was stationed on The Skybreaker at the time of the siege on Icecrown Citadel, working below decks as an engineer. Soon the army emerged victories and she was discharged at the rank of Corporal. The Cataclysm & The Earthen Ring Rielle was still adjusting to life in Stormwind when Deathwing attacked, destroying her favorite area to loiter in. Infuriated by this she quickly attempted to reenlist in the military, but was instead referred to the Earthen Ring, where she aided her fellow shaman in both Deepholm and Vash'jir. She managed to see the Maelstorm for the first time, though her time there was incredibly short. She met many great people during these times, people she is still in regular contact with. The Alliance Military: Part II Akrielle returned home shortly before Deathwing's defeat, drinking half her weight upon the news that the earth warder was dead - though shivering slightly with rage as an orc was given most of the glory for the kill. Still she managed to get some well deserved rest, though she still had a bit of an itch - a desire for the thrill of danger. She soon found that her urges would be sated as the war between the Alliance and the Horde reached an all time high with the destruction of Theramore, causing the shaman to again reenlist. She was kept on the homefront repairing siege vehicles and gyrocopters in preperation for Operation: Shieldwall. She quickly was back on the front lines, spending weeks in Krasarang Wilds fighting against the Horde occupation. This was arguably the high point of her career, and she was discharged at the rank of Sergeant. She used this time to explore Pandaria, finding the snowy peaks of Kun-lai to be her favorite area. The Isle of Thunder Rielle's little vacation ended upon the deployment of Kirin Tor forces to The Isle of Thunder. She quickly joined up to aid in the fight against the Blood Elf menace, again fighting on the forefront as her understanding of mana constructs was simply too low to be of any use as an engineer. She designed a lovely little necklace of elf ears here which she still keeps, but rarely wears. The Siege of Orgrimmar The woman didn't get a single break after her time spent fighting the Sunreavers until she found herself whisked away to Durotar, working tirelessly on the front lines to defend the advances of the Alliance military. She eventually was sent home where she worked on gyrocopters and tanks, and was sent back to aid in the actual attack on the city itself, her service finally ending upon the discovery of Garrosh's underground compound. Current Whereabouts Akrielle currently resides in the Swamp of Sorrows, though she often visits Stormwind. She can often be found in the mage quarter, probably picking on the smaller races. She has met many friends and enemies here, and despite her usual coldness, she is very fond of the relationships formed. She occasionally will visit Tanaris to remain in touch with the elements and to keep in top shape. Brawlpub Career The most northworthy aspect of Rielle's long life has been her career as a showfighter. She always fancied wrestling but never really made anything of it until around the time after her work in Operation:Shieldwall. She fought long and hard until she attained the rank of champion, something she still holds to this day. She obtained the nickname "The Ebony Elementalist", primarily because of her signature black armor and lipstick. She often travels around the world to find different competitions, her favorite yet being Zar'hin, hosted by the Shadows of Argus. Personality Rielle can be sweet when she wants to, and is often extremely affectionate and kind to fellow Draenei and select Kaldorei. To other races, however, she can be rude, blunt, and to those who cause her trouble - borderline sadistic. She often gets into fights, particularly with warlocks, who disgust her. She also tends to avoid the Cathedral as she finds the human's views on the light detestable compared to those of her own race, considering them hypocrites, believing that they do not practice what they preach. She also has a strange hatred for bears - Pandaren being the only exception. Category:Draenei Category:Shaman Category:Earthen Ring Category:Brawlpub Category:Characters